


Mess

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An introspective set at the end of 'Know Thine Enemy' and inspired by a writing prompt from loveablequotes.com posted on Pinterest





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I can feel Tommy’s eyes on me as I walk away, but I dare not turn around. I can’t bear to see his disappointment in me and my actions.

I realise now that I fully deserve every word of anger and chastisement he rained down on me throughout this case. I allowed Tania to manipulate me into believing her over my best friend, over the one person who has always put me above everyone and everything else. To say I’ve behaved like an idiot would be an understatement.

As well as watching those horrible tapes, I know that he and I must talk. But I’m a mess right now, a big mess, and my emotional instability coming straight after my self-righteous indignation is the last thing he needs to deal with. 

I have to hope that we can repair our relationship. I need to trust that when the time is right he will accept my apology and that we will be able to move forward because, despite appearances to the contrary, he is the only person that matters, and he always will be.

I love him, not that I will ever say the words out loud, and I cannot comprehend my life without him in it. I refuse to even try.


End file.
